1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a hockey practice organization, and more particularly to a hockey practice apparatus kit wherein the same effects return of a hockey puck to an initial orientation permitting rapid successive impact of the hockey puck to enhance hand and eye coordination in use.
2. Description of the prior Art
Various structures have been utilized in the prior art to provide practice in various athletic events and imparticularly to hockey shooting devices to permit an individual to practice a sport between intervals of game play. Such devices are found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,017 to Lombardi setting forth a resiliently rebounding hockey puck mounted within a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,815 to Deschesnes sets forth a hockey training device directing a hockey puck along a slotted track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,842 to Daoust provides for a hockey puck to be impacted against a back board positioned in a remote orientation relative to a starting position for the hockey puck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709.489, to Holleran, et al. sets forth a hockey skill practice device wherein various positions within a framework provides for various obstacles in enhancing hand and eye coordination in impacting of a hockey puck.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hockey practice apparatus kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.